A Titans Woe
by A Titans fan
Summary: Poems about Titan's dispair and trying to think things through. First fic. Flames happily excepted. Chapter 4: Beast Boy morns for his lost friend, Terra. Based on the episoded Things Change
1. Robin

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I barley own this disclaimer! Oh also, I do not own the quotes used in this poem. If you know the reference of the quotes,(let alone, find them) give yourself a cookie.

_**A Titans Woe**_

Battered bruises and tainted blood  
Runs through every wound  
Fighting for something much more that a city  
Its what I have to do  
_To fall so hard, I'll never wake up._

You're known quite well, you're sure of that  
But the honor, you're not taking  
Crimson drops fall deep for this city  
But now, they fall elsewhere  
_Remember why we fall?_

Evil has taken the ones that love you  
And you push that far from your mind  
The memory of them has lost all meaning  
But left a simple, small scar.  
_Small, but so deep_

Now all you have is but friends to care for  
But even then, you push them aside  
Your enemy has probed the perfect spot  
And now, you keep both apart  
_I know the line not to cross_

To care for a robin with a wound so deep  
And a reckless soul within  
The determination in the young bird's heart  
Hurts all who care and fear  
_You remember why we fall?_

Is the road clear or a continuous haze?  
Or is it just a phase?  
No one knows what you're going through  
At least you know your place  
_To learn how to pick yourself up again_

Evil is bubbling from fire's abyss  
One by one, they leave  
The pain can't take much time subsiding!  
Fight to defend what is right  
_To pick yourself up_

The wounds remind you of the mistakes you made  
Evil's mark of triumph has won  
But the battle for justice has yet to begin  
And a Titan has yet to rise  
_And to stand so tall_  
And that's what I'm going to do.


	2. Raven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

**A Titans Woe**

I need to finish what I started  
My destiny draws near  
And time is short  
I need to find the courage  
To keep to my promise  
Although Fate is written in stone  
And my destiny was written in blood  
I still feel that there is hope that  
I can fight it  
I can fight Him and my anger  
Honor has nothing to do with it  
I had none to keep  
But the people I love  
They are my one and only  
My outlet, my happiness  
My friends  
To fight is one thing  
To protect the ones you care about  
That is the challenge  
But what I am to those people  
Is something worth fighting for  
Is that enough to risk?  
To let them finally help you...  
To let them in?  
Or is it right to them  
If they never see me again?


	3. Beast Boy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

I just came up with this poem, so read and review if you see fit.

* * *

**_A Titans Woe_**

Maybe something's wrong with me  
But, then again I'm the only one who cares  
Looking at the bright side is tough  
But I am the only one who even dares

I won't prove that I'm the greatest at the job  
'Cause I'm not

At first I thought that I could make a difference  
And not just on this team  
I guess that everyone thinks I'm nuts  
But to make them smile is my dream

But I can't say I can do it easily  
When everyone's looking the other way

Maybe, if someone doesn't judge me at first  
Thinking everything I'll say is bleak  
They'll find that I'm really trying  
And that I'm not some kind of freak

I just want a chance but  
They're not listening

Guys, maybe if you take off the ear plugs  
Maybe, for once, the thing I have to say  
Might make a difference to you  
And make you finally see- hey!

I was talking to you…


	4. Beast Boy again

_**A Titans Woe**_

Just a memory is what she was  
But I know it runs deeper that that  
I guess she chose a different path  
And rolled on my heart, flat

I really wish she'd remember  
The life we used to share  
Why can't thing be how they used to be?  
This is just so unfair!

I love her, can't she remember?  
I only wish I knew  
How could she forget the most important thing  
That kept us both like two?

But maybe she dosen't want to remember  
'Cause that's what everyone thinks  
Has she really lost her mind  
My God, this really stinks!

The pain that slept inside me  
Washed over ten fold like the sea  
What's worse than losing her again  
Is knowing she's forgotten me

We're in different worlds now  
That's how it's going to be  
But still I wait for her return  
'Cause I'm the only one who could see

A heart aches for you  
I wish you at least knew this  
Maybe, if someone made me forget  
And we would both forget together...

Man, that would be bliss...


End file.
